Candeo
by action force reaction
Summary: [ Seto x Mai & Vivian x Varon ] Two years after the end of the series, Kujaku Mai and Vivian Wong let their boredom take them on...an excellent adventure!


**Candeo**   
Chapter One

**A/N:** This fic takes place **two years in the future**. :D Mai and Vivian's friendship is based on the end of episode 224, where they're seen together dueling the Paradox Brothers on the Great Wall of China. I'm working to come off of the end of 224 and write a sequel of sorts to the actual show. D Constructive criticism is **always** appreciated, but please keep all complaints about the pairings to yourself. I respect you enough not to harass your fanfiction due to the fact I disagree, so please respect me the same way. :D I don't own Yuugiou no matter how much I secretly wish I did, so please don't sue me. :3

* * *

The luggage was taking far too long to arrive for Kujaku Mai's liking. She'd been standing at the baggage carousel for at least ten minutes longer than she had originally intended, and the presence of her best friend had done anything but ease her mind. Vivian's patience was marginally stronger than her own, but when it wore out the shorter girl tended to occupy herself in the strangest ways possible.

Strange ways including practicing martial arts in the middle of the baggage claim.

Mai had attempted to dissuade the Chinese girl from practicing a high-kick in front of more horny old businessmen than she could shake a stick at, but once Vivian's mind was set, it was **set**. _Something else we have in common_, Mai mused. However, her musing was interrupted by the sight of their luggage. Due to annoyance, Mai grabbed both her own and Vivian's bags, then started marching out towards the exit. Taking the hint, the black-haired girl followed, taking her luggage back in the process. "What's your problem, anyway?"

"Are you kidding?" Mai asked, shaking her head. "You made complete fools out of both of us back there."

"I did not!" Vivian protested, half-pouting. "There was nothing to do, so I occupied myself. It's not like I followed up on that urge to crawl on the carousel..."

"You're kidding," the blonde insisted. Vivian's grin told her otherwise, and Mai's urge to get as far away from the airport intensified. "Stop staring at that man and help me flag down this cab--"

"Did you see his shirt? Tye-dye was so...in the past. Ew," Vivian complained, then turned around and realized why her friend stopped midsentence. Mai was covered head-to-toe in water, dirt, and who knows what else from a nearby puddle.

Mai opened her mouth to complain and probably chase down the ignorant driver, but Vivian had managed to flag down a cab just in time. "...Thanks." 

"No problem," Vivian answered, then started hauling her things into the trunk. "Just...keep your stuff on that side. It reeks."

"Thanks again," Mai muttered sarcastically. She tossed her bags where Vivian indicated, then headed inside and took a seat. In the time it had taken Mai to load her luggage, Vivian had already supplied the cabbie with directions. "You sure you know where we're going?"

"I'm totally sure," she answered. "I told you, I've been talking to this guy for a few months online, and he seems like a real sweetheart! So, when I told him we were coming to America and needed a place to stay, he offered right away!"

"...Is he going to put on a hockey mask and kill us while we sleep?" Mai asked, and Vivian narrowed her eyes.

"You're just bitter because you're covered in...whatever that is," she retorted. "If I thought he was crazy, do you really think I'd go to his house? I mean, it's not like we couldn't take him out just in case..."

"We're going to die in our sleep," the blonde replied snarkily. "But, as long as he lets me use his shower, I don't care. Just let me die clean."

Vivian only answered with a laugh, and due to Mai's nasty mood the ride was silent until they reached their given destination. It was a rather average-looking apartment complex; not far from several burger joints and a Twisty Cone. Vivian dug in her purse to get enough to pay the cabbie, and Mai headed out to grab the bags from the trunk--and felt something cold and wet plop on her head. Something cold, wet, and white. At this moment, Vivian was starting back to the trunk to grab her own things--and saw that Mai's luck hadn't improved. Actually, it'd declined.

"Oh...no..." Vivian mumbled, then took her luggage from Mai's clenched fists. "You're just not having a very good day, are you?"

"Shut. Up," she answered. "As if it's not enough we're staying with a potential homicidal maniac, my favorite outfit's ruined and a **bird shit on my head!**"

"Oh, hush! Whatever happened to dying clean?" Vivian asked, deciding to take Mai's bags as well. The other girl didn't even acknowledge Vivian's aid, and she didn't expect her to. "Really now, you can't go into this thinking we're going to die, try to be...optimistic!"

"It's hard to be optimistic when you have bird shit running down your cheek."

"...Good point," Vivian observed, then waited for Mai to open the door. "I'd do it, but my hands are really full..."

"Fine," she answered. The door creaked obnoxiously, and Mai attempted to glare holes through it. 

"Oh, knock it off! I'm calling him now..." Vivian mumbled, then dropped all five bags of luggage to pick up her cell phone.

"This guy has your cell phone number?" Mai asked, causing Vivian to wave her hand dismissively.

"We're outside! Yeah, yeah, I did bring my friend with me...she's going to need a shower as soon as possible. No, no. Lady luck must be jealous because she thinks Mai stole her boyfr---what? Yes, I said Mai, why do you...okay. I'll meet you in a second."

"What?" Mai asked, scrunching her eyebrows together. "What did he say? Did he admit he's going to kill us?"

"No, but apparently he knows a Mai too; he said he hasn't seen her in a few years, though. I mean, you'd remember if you met some random guy, right?" Vivian asked, then turned towards the stairs when she heard the familiar sounds of someone descending them.

"Prepare to be slaughtered," she observed, then shot Vivian a glare. "If we die here, it's all your fault."

"Are you going to haunt me?" The black-haired girl asked sarcastically, and Mai rolled her eyes.

"If I believed in an afterlife, you bet your ass I would."


End file.
